Krypto the Superdog: FMS
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: [FMS] Fan made season. Each chapter of this story features a separate episode. The episodes will be closely written to the original style of the show as possible. I hope to continue Krypto the Superdog if it were to be cancelled.


This will be my first Krypto the Superdog fanfic, but I hope it to be the first of a long line of one shots for such a cool show. I was very excited to see the creators airing a new season, but the new plotlines are somewhat becoming more in the realm of fantasy. Heh, not that talking pets with superpowers isn't fantasy, but there are subtle distinctions between the first season versus the second. However, I guess I shouldn't be judging because I've only seen one episode so far. Hopefully I'll get to see the other episodes soon. Although, that may not happen for some time.

I had this idea in mind a while back and finally decided to implement it into a fan fiction. These one shots will be based very close to the show, so expect to have similar dialogues, plot lines, humor, etc. I have many more episodes written down so I hope to get to writing those as soon as my other fan fiction obligations have been fulfilled. If there are any suggestions on how to make this imitation of style closer to the show, I'm all ears.

Hope everyone enjoys.

Krypto the Superdog © WarnerBros.

* * *

Episode 1: Feline in Red Kryptonite

It was another peaceful day in the city of Metropolis as the hustle and bustle of the city roared through the area with its daily activities. However, even with such noise, one cat took advantage of a mid-afternoon nap.

Streaky slumbered tranquilly as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. The sunlight was warm and inviting, but distractions of light through his eyelids prevented a darker, more adequate atmosphere of unconsciousness. Unfortunately, a slight peek through slitted vision was all that was needed for his plans to come abruptly to a halt.

"Meyaaaaahh!"

Streaky fell from his fence post position as he screeched all throughout his descent. Landing with a tremendous thud, Streaky slowly opened his eyes to the usual stoic figure of Bathound.

"Ouch… don't you ever say hello like a normal person?" Streaky asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Aren't cats always supposed to land on their feet?" Ace countered without a hint of emotion.

"We normally do if we have a chance to react." As Streaky got to his feet, he noticed something very wrong. Of all the people he knew, Bathound was the least likely to receive an injury. "Woah! Bathound! What happened to you?" he asked while pointing at a slight cast surrounding the dog's left-hind leg.

"Never mind that," Ace said unheedingly, "Have you seen Krypto? I need to speak with him."

"Sure, he should be in his rocket ship."

"Thanks."

Ace withdrew and stealthily made his way to Krypto's underground home, or at least as best he could. However, with the curiosity of a cat, Streaky followed him to find out what was going on. In the meantime, Krypto was with Kevin who was gathering some things from the ship. Both were very eager for the upcoming vacation Kevin's parent had set up.

"Can you believe it Krypto? A week in Vancouver! We'll have non-stop fun in the snow."

"Yeah, and maybe we can have those cups of cocoa with marshmallows you've told me so much about."

"I'm afraid that may have to wait." Kevin and Krypto turned around to see Bathound in front of the rocket's entrance.

"Bathound!" Both companions exclaimed.

"Ace! How have you…" Krypto paused in mid-sentence upon spotting the cast around Bathound's leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing… just a little accident. I need to relay some information to you Krypto."

"Sure Ace. What is it?"

"My sources tell me that Isis is back in Metropolis. She plans to steal a recently discovered ruby worth millions. The grand unveiling begins tomorrow and it's very likely she'll strike tonight before it's shown."

"Oh no, that's terrible!"

"Yes, and as you can see, I'm in no condition to go after her. So it's up to you Superdog."

"I'm sorry Ace, but Kevin's family is going on vacation to Vancouver. We're boarding the plane this afternoon and we should arrive there about the same time Isis is planning her robbery."

"Ahem…." Streaky interjected, attempting to strike a super-heroic pose.

"I see," Ace ponders as he completely neglected Streaky.

"Wait! I have an idea," Kevin said. "Maybe I can distract my parents by disguising Dogbot as you Krypto."

"I don't know Kevin. You remember the last time Dogbot took my place. It didn't exactly work out."

"Maybe you're right."

"Ahem!" Streaky emphasized with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hmmm… this isn't good," Ace thought aloud. " Who can I get to stop her?"

"Hey guys, what am I chopped mackerel?" Streaky finally broke his patience. "I can do it!"

"I don't know Streaky," Krypto said having thought with some doubt. "Isis is pretty crafty. You never know what she has under her fur."

"Oh please Krypto! I can handle it. I mean after tagging along with you so much, you have to give me some credit."

"I don't know."

"It's alright Krypto," Ace conceded. "None of us can stop her at the moment and Streaky is the only one without… um…any disabilities."

"Oh…. ok, but I'll come by to check on you when I can, alright Streaky."

Streaky beamed with enthusiasm as he saluted with pride. "No problem Krypto you can count on me!"

"Kay then, so where is the ruby being displayed?"

"It's being held at the Jewel Emporium."

"Oh, I know where that is! It's a couple blocks from the fish factory. Mmmm… maybe I can fly by and pick up a midnight snack," Streaky said dreaming about fish.

"Streaky…" Krypto said in an endearing, yet serious tone.

"Eheh." Streaky nervously smiled.

-----

Later that night, the quiet streets of Metropolis deceptively hid the evil crime about to be committed. A lone figure gracefully crept along the roof top of an immaculate building. With some tools in hand, the figure penetrated the security systems set in place and casually slid down a well placed rope. In the dim lighting, Isis revealed herself from the shadows as she scoured the main floor for what she sought. Her prying eyes landed onto a sparkling gem that was displayed in its own well-guarded stand, glittering from preset lighting. Going back into the ceiling, Isis moved along the shafts of the air conditioning system until she was directly overhead of her prize. She opened the grating and slid down her trusty rope. She gently descended and landed squarely atop the display case while revealing her sharp claws.

"Hello there beautiful," she coyly spoke to the gem while cutting through the glass. "Come with me and I'll take very good care of you."

"Why don't you come with me and I'll take you right to animal control." Isis gasped as she heard the authoritative voice. "I'm sure you won't need jewelry in prison."

Upon turning around, Isis saw her 'makeshift' opponent. "Oh Super Cat, it's just you."

"What do mean **just **me!"

"Oh nothing, I'm simply wondering where the real heroes are."

"What are you talking about, you're looking at one!"

"Guess again."

"Okay, you're asking for it now!"

"We'll see about that Super Cat." Isis deftly turned and made her way up through the air vent.

"Hah! When will these villains learn." Streaky followed after Isis as she attempted her escape. Isis clamored her way out of the shaft and darted to and fro for a way to escape.

_THUMP!_

"Ouch! I'm never doing that again." Streaky struck the protective covering from the air vent and was rubbing his head as he crawled out. He soon spotted Isis who was standing with no where to go.

"Give it up Isis, there is nowhere to run."

As Streaky approached Isis, the ruby she held around her neck pouch began to glow. Unbeknownst to both of them, the ruby turned out to be red Kryptonite. A brilliant whitish red light shot out like a flash and blinded both cats.

"Hey! What's going on?" As soon as the flash stopped, Streaky opened his eyes to look at Isis in a new light. Streaky's facial expression began to droop as a sickly, sweet smile crept upon his face. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Isis bolted and made her escape while Streaky was distracted.

"Wait my love! Don't you want to get to know each other better?" As Streaky was calling out to Isis, Krypto arrived on the scene just too late.

"Sorry I'm late Streaky. There was a little turbulence while I was flying. Did you catch Isis yet?"

"Isis? Yeah,…" Streaky dreamily sighed. "She just made a lovely escape down the fire ladder."

"Huh! Why didn't you go after her?" Krypto asked confused. "… Umm… Streaky… hello?" Krypto waved his paws in front of Streaky getting no response except that same vacant stare. "Uh oh, this looks bad." Krypto took Streaky by the cape and flew him home. Meanwhile, Isis returned to her hideout after her escape.

"Ah! Another purrrfect heist! Oh beautiful, you're going to make my owner… what?" Isis shrieked with anger. Upon closer inspection, the rock turned out to be a fake imitation. "This isn't a ruby! I've been had!" Isis inspected the fake ruby even further and searched on the computer to find out what exactly she stole.

"Red kryptonite….? Isn't this the material that does strange things…hmm, hmm, ha ha ha, to Super Dog." Isis recalled her recent encounter with Streaky. "So that's what happened. Ha ha ha… I wonder what this little "gem" did to Super Cat?"

-----

"Streaky! Snap out of it! What on earth is wrong with you?" Krypto continually asked, worried.

"Oh Isis, you're so pretty when you worry like that."

"I take it the mission didn't go well," Ace said coming out of the bushes.

"Huh! Bathound? What are you doing here?

"I came to see how the mission went… and by the looks of it, Isis escaped."

"Yeah, she did and now something's happened to Streaky."

Ace walked over to Streaky and begins to inspect him. Ace noticed the way Streaky was acting and took mental note of it. Seeing nothing observable, he pulls out his magnifying glass and searches Streaky once more. The moonlight glinted off of a red speck and drew his attention. Upon closer observation, Ace concluded his search.

"I think I've spotted the problem."

"Really? What is it?"

"It seems the ruby Isis stole, wasn't a ruby after all… it was red kryptonite."

"Red kryptonite! That's awful, no wonder Streaky is acting weird."

"Yes… and it seems the red kryptonite has made Streaky fall in love with Isis."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Roses are red, fishies are blue. Isis my dear, how I love you."

"…Call it a hunch."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hmm… I'll have to watch Streaky until the red kryptonite wears off. There's no telling what will happen if Isis finds out about this."

"But Ace, what about your leg?"

"Don't worry. I can handle Isis even with a little injury. Besides, you could use that little vacation. I'll call you if I need back up."

"Okay, be careful. See ya Ace!" Ace waved back as Krypto flew back to Vancouver.

"Where are you Isis? I need to see your beautiful face again."

"Sorry lover boy, you won't be seeing her again."

-----

The next day, Ace was having a handful trying to keep Streaky out of trouble. Since Streaky only had Isis on the brain ever since his exposure to the red kryptonite, Ace had been trying to keep him from flying off. Unfortunately with his bandaged leg, that became more grief work than was necessary. And things were about to get worse. While Ace had pretty much tied Streaky down, the computer had picked up a break in from a jewelry store that was closed that day. When switching over to the security cameras, Isis appeared in the process of stealing more priceless jewels.

"Great. How am I supposed to stop her if I have to watch Super Cat?" As if answering his question, Streaky immediately perked up when spotting Isis on the monitor.

"Oh Isis, there you are. Don't worry, your dreamboat is here to whisk you off your feet." Using his laser vision, Streaky burned through the ropes that bound him and flew off. Before Ace had a chance to notice, Streaky was already gone.

"Huuuhh… this day couldn't get any worse."

Streaky flew about through Metropolis, spying for all the jewelry stores. Thanks to the help of his x-ray vision, he quickly found the store Isis was robbing. In the mean time, Isis was busy picking the choicest jewels into her pouch until Streaky broke through the door.

"Isis my love, I'm here!"

"Super Cat!" she shouted in surprise, but with a watchful and cautious eye. Streaky approached her and took her paw, while kissing it.

"Yes my darling, I'm here for you."

_Hmm…_ Isis thought. _It appears my suspicions are correct. The red kryptonite has affected Supercat and he seems to be in love with me._

"Why Super Cat, I'm flattered."

"Don't let it go to your head Isis, your head doesn't need to get any bigger," Bathound appeared on the scene.

"Bathound!"

Ace fires a net trap from his racer and catches Isis off guard.

"That's right! Your thieving days are over."

"Supercat help me!" Streaky quickly went into action and sliced through the net with his razor-sharp claws. He proceeded to carry Isis out from the net and stood between her and Bathound.

"Hold it right there Bathound! You'll have to get through me if you want Isis!"

"Streaky! Get out of the way! Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Yes I do! I'm helping the one I love!" Streaky grabbed the net on the floor and threw it towards Bathound. Not expecting such a move from Streaky, he was tangled in his own equipment. Streaky grabbed hold of Isis and flew her away from the scene. Ace looked on as they flew away.

"This could be trouble."

Isis looked about her as she flew above the city. "Oh Super Cat, you were so brave back there."

"I would never let anything happen to you Isis."

_Hmm hmm hmm… I could use this to my advantage._ "Do you really love me Supercat?"

"Of course I do."

"And… would you do anything for me?"

"Of course I would… is there anything you want my love?

"Oh nothing… But since you asked, I do have a few things on my mind."

Using Streaky's blind affection and super powers, Isis went on a shopping spree throughout the entire day. Both cats touched every jewelry store in Metropolis and didn't leave one place unscathed. Try as he might, Bathound had difficulty keeping up with Streaky's efficiency. And even if he caught up, Bathound had a major disadvantage facing off against Supercat. That was proven every time as Streaky defeated his attempts in trying to stop Isis. With no other choice, Bathound activated his bat collar.

"Krypto, sorry to interrupt your vacation, but there's trouble. Isis has Streaky following her orders and she's been on a crime spree using Streaky's powers. I'm going to need your help. Come as soon as you can."

-----

Later that night, Bathound stood watch as he spied Isis and Streaky sneaking into the Jewel Emporium again. Fortunately, Krypto came by as soon as Kevin had distracted his parents.

"Ace! Am I too late?"

"No, you're just in time. Isis and Streaky just entered into the Jewel Emporium."

"Is Isis returning to the scene of the crime?"

"Heh, yeah. I think she's getting a little sloppy with Streaky around to do the dirty work for her."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to stop them!"

"It's not that easy. Streaky's actually putting up quite a challenge even for me."

"Come on Ace! You have a broken leg and your facing someone who can fly and has super powers."

"Maybe you're right… and the red kryptonite's effects should wear off pretty soon. Still, check on what they're doing first."

"No problem." Krypto used his x-ray vision and peered through the thick walls of the building. After scanning for a bit, he spotted Isis and Streaky beginning to steal more jewels. "They're starting to rob the store… hey wait a minute…"

"What is it?"

Krypto zoomed in closer and found that that the pouch around Isis' neck held another jewel that she carried in. Looking closer, Krypto gasped as he recognized that the jewel she had in her pouch was the red kryptonite she stole. "Oh no! Isis still has the red kryptonite from before!"

"Hmm, which means Streaky won't be snapping out of his misguided love anytime soon."

"What are we gonna do!"

"We're going to have to separate them. If Streaky has been constantly exposed to the red kryptonite, there's no telling whether or not the effects can become permanent."

"Well then let's hurry! Otherwise, Streaky may turn to a life of crime!"

"Okay, go ahead and stop Streaky, but be sure not to get too close to Isis. I'll follow shortly."

"Okay, meet you there." Krypto quickly flew to the store and entered. Isis and Streaky were still busy with their loot that they had hardly noticed Krypto until he called out.

"Super Cat! You in here? Super Cat?"

"I heard you the first time Super Dog! What do you want?"

"Super Cat, you have to stop this! What you're doing is wrong!"

"I don't need a lecture from you. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

"Please Super Cat, don't resort to fighting."

Streaky ignored his words as he flew straight into Krypto, knocking him to the ground.

"I guess I have no choice." Krypto retreated out of the museum with Streaky following close behind.

"Looks like I'll help myself," Isis smiled as she continued with her shopping.

-----

"Please! Don't do this Streaky!"

"I will defend my lady to the very end!"

Supercat continued to chase Superdog in the air. Soon after, Supercat began to fire a series of laser shots. Superdog did as best as he could to dodge them all, but the last one struck him on his back. He was immediately knocked out of the sky and crashed onto the ground. Regaining his composure, Superdog stood to his feet and unleashed a powerful super-breath attack. The gale force winds caught Supercat in its current and launched him back into a tree.

Shaking the effects from the winds, Supercat quickly spins into a miniature tornado. Being near the tree, leaves were effortlessly pricked from its branches and caught up in the swirling current. Supercat unleashed the swirling tornado onto Superdog while he was still recovering into the air. Superdog was caught off guard and blinded by the smokescreen of leaves and wind that limited his vision. Being distracted, Supercat took the opportunity and flew full speed into Superdog. He performed a head butt and once again knocked Superdog from the sky.

"OOOFF!……. I didn't realized how tough Streaky is. He seems so much more focused when he isn't distracted by… … FOOD! That's it!" Krypto spun into a similar tornado and unleashed the same attack onto Streaky.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your own move against you!" he called out before flying off for the fish food factory. Meanwhile, Streaky was blown away by Krypto's maneuver and countered it with a reverse spin.

"Ack!… Where are you Super Dog! Come back here and fight me you coward!"

Krypto soon flew back with a big, brown bag as he laid it on the floor. "Oh Streaky! I brought you some fresh, delicious fish!" Krypto swooned in an inviting tone. He opened the bag and then used his super-breath to blow the tempting aroma towards Streaky.

"Sorry Super Dog, but I'm no longer interested in… in… (sniff)… is that what I think I smell?

"Why yes it is Streaky and they're all for you. There's cod, salmon, mackerel, tuna, and even smoked…"

"FISH! Sweet, heavenly FISH!" At lightning speed, Streaky dove toward the bag full of tasty morsels as he indulged himself to his heart's content.

"I knew my buddy could never resist a meal. Now it's time to get…"

"Isis?"

Krypto turned to his side to find Bathound on his racer. Isis was tied up in a net with the red kryptonite in Ace's paw.

"Bathound! You captured Isis!

"Yes. It was a lot easier without," Ace paused as he turned to Streaky, "her body guard around."

"You said it!"

"Streaky? Are you back to normal?"

"MmmHmmm," Streaky managed, still filled with a mouthful of fish."

"Ha ha ha ha," Krypto laughed as Bathound smiled.

"Looks like the only thing red kryptonite can't change is Streaky's appetite."


End file.
